buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maple Court
Maple Court was a street in downtown Sunnydale. Some of the prominent shops included Sun Cinema, Espresso Pump, Meyer Sports and Tackle, April Fools, Book Stew!, Decker Hardware, Hank's Jr. Liquor Mart and the magic shop originally named "Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet" which was later remodeled as the "Magic Box". Prominent Events 1998 *Jenny Calendar came to Dragon's Cove to buy an Orb of Thesulah. *Drusilla killed the owner of Dragon's Cove. *After many adults were reversed to their teenage selves due to magic candy, they wreaked havok at the Espresso Pump. *Faith Lehane told Buffy Summers of her past. *Buffy, Angel and Spike were attacked by Lenny and his vampire gang. *In the Wishverse, Cordelia Chase was attacked by the vampires Xander and Willow before she was saved by the White Hats. *During Christmas of 1998, Angel was harrassed by the First Evil who took on Daniel's form. 1999 *Xander Harris was in confrontation with the zombie Jack O'Toole and his gang. *Buffy and Faith stole weapons at Meyer Sports and Tackle. *When arriving into the mainstream reality, Vamp Willow found this street boring. *Buffy and Angel watched Le Banquet d'Amelia at the Sun Cinema. *Because of the fiscal problem her parents had, Cordelia worked at April Fools. *Tucker Wells ordered his Hell Hounds to attack April Fools. *Angel was poisoned by Faith who shot him with the Killer of the Dead from atop the Sun Cinema. *Buffy was seduced by the manipulator Parker Abrams to spend the night together, at the Espresso Pump. *Because of the affair between Veruca and Oz, a crying and distracted Willow was saved by Riley Finn from a car. *Willow secretly met Angel here, who came to warn of the danger the spirit Hus posed. *Angel saw Riley Finn for the first time. *Buffy announced her future wedding with Spike to Riley in front of April Fools. *During The Gentlemen's crisis, whiteboards with erasable markers were sold here. 2000 *Transformed into Fyarl Demon, Rupert Giles purposefully frightened Maggie Walsh. *After awakening from her coma, Faith realized that the Ascension did not take place. *Giles performed the song Behind Blue Eyes by The Who at the Espresso Pump. *Xander was hypnotized by Dracula. *Harmony's gang killed the owner of the Magic Box. *Giles became the new owner of The Magic Box. *Buffy was contacted by Graham Miller to find Riley for a military surgical operation. *The Maclay family came here to try to force Tara to come back home. *The Scooby Gang was attacked by Lei-Ach Demons under Glorificus' orders. *Glorificus bought magical ingredients for the Sobekian transmogrification spell at the Magic Box. *The Spawn of Sobek attacked the Magic Box to find the Key. 2001 *Olaf the Troll created a wave of panic in the street. *The robot April was looking for her ceator Warren Mears. *The Scooby Gang used a crazy Tara to find Glory's Tower. *The Hellions attack people and destructs many shops when learning the Slayer's death. *During Sweet's musical crisis, everyone in the street started singing and dancing. *An invisible Buffy and Willow met The Trio for the first time in an Arcade Game Room. 2002 *Dark Willow exploded the Magic Box. *Anyanka and Halfrek had regular discussion on their work at the Espresso Pump. *Spike and Xander tried to steal R.J. Brooks's jacket. *Under the First Evil's influence, Spike sired a young girl near the Sun Cinema. 2003 *Magically transformed into Warren Mears, Willow decide to see the Daughters of Gaea, accompagned by Kennedy. *After that Xander lost his eye and the death of two Potential Slayers, Buffy walk alone here, desperate by Caleb's invicibility. *Like the majority of Sunnydale fearing the bad vibrations from The First Evil, all people left Maple Court. For example, the manager of Expresso Pump close the door. Buffy speak with the demon Clem for the last time. It was presumably destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale following the Battle at the Hellmouth. Behind the Scenes *The street's name was shown in the Magic Box's yellow pages ad. *In the DVD commentaries the producers admit that it's a fairly small street (about the length of the football field) and they've got to use a variety of camera tricks to make it appear longer when necessary. *This location was featured in one of the levels of Chaos Bleeds. Appearances *"Passion" *"Dead Man's Party" *"Band Candy" *"Revelations" *"Lovers Walk" *"The Wish" *"Amends" *"The Zeppo" *"Bad Girls" *"Doppelgangland" *"Enemies" *"Choices" *"The Prom" *"Graduation Day, Part One" *"The Harsh Light of Day" *"Fear, Itself" *"Wild at Heart" *"Pangs" *"Something Blue" *"Hush" *"Doomed" *"A New Man" *"This Year's Girl" *"Superstar" *"Where the Wild Things Are" *"Buffy vs. Dracula" *"Real Me" *"Out of My Mind" *"No Place Like Home" *"Family" *"Shadow" *"Into the Woods" *"Triangle" *"Checkpoint" *"Blood Ties" *"I Was Made to Love You" *"Forever" *"Intervention" *"Tough Love" *"The Weight of the World" *"The Gift" *"Bargaining, Part One" *"Life Serial" *"All the Way" *"Once More, with Feeling" *"Tabula Rasa" *"Smashed" *"Wrecked" *"Gone" *"Dead Things" *"Older and Far Away" *"As You Were" *"Entropy" *"Seeing Red" *"Villains" *"Two to Go" *"Grave" *"Lessons" *"Same Time, Same Place" *"Him" *"Sleeper" *"The Killer in Me" *"Dirty Girls" *"Empty Places" fr:Maple Court Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale